Momo and Toshiro parents? Ichigo has a cousin?
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Hi. This is my first time doing a bleach fanfiction. It's Toshiro x Momo. Sorry if I sealed your idea with Momo and Toshiro in the bathroom in Momo's room. Was just for them to know how Momo got pregnant. Sequel to Typical Love and the author didn't ask me to do it.I did it so the readers of Typical Love knows what's happening after Momo kissed Toshiro on the lips.Hope you like it.


The whole Soul Society was waiting to see who won and Ichigo got on stage."Alright. We know we're waiting to

hear the winner but there's two winners here. Here they are: Momo and Toshiro. Let's hear it for them."Both

Momo and Toshiro said, "WHAT?" as they hear their names being called out. Toshiro looked at Momo and thought

she was going to cry but she didn't. Momo looked at Toshiro and thought he was going to kill Ichigo but he was

looking at her. Toshiro blushed 10 different shades of red when he saw Momo looked at him."Nani, Momo? Is

something wrong?" he asked Momo."N-nothing, Shiro-chan. It's just I was going to tell you something, but I can't

yet. Later after we sing a song together. O.K?" "Sure." Toshiro and Momo was in deep thought. Toshiro's thought:

What is Momo going to tell me. I wonder. Momo's thought: I have to tell him after we sing together, but will he be

mad or will he be sad and cry if I tell him."Toshiro and Momo will sing a song together. Come on up you two."

Ichigo said. Momo knows a song that Toshiro knows as well. They singed the song I can't stop falling in love with

you by A-Teens.

"(I just can't help falling in love with you)Wise men say only fools rush in,But I can't help falling in love with you.

Shall I say would it be a sin(Be a sin)If I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows (Oooh)To the sea

(Oooh)So it goes. Some things are meant to be. Some things are meant to be[CHORUS]Take my hand (take my

hand) Take my whole life too (life too)For I can't help falling in love with you. Wise men say only fools rush in. But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)Like a river flows (Oooh)To the sea

(Oooh)So it goes. Some things are meant to be. Some things are meant to be[CHORUS x2]Like a river flows.

That's the way it goes. I just can't help fallin' in love with you(Fallin' in love with you)Like a river flows (yea

yea)That's the way it goes(cause I can't)Fallin' in love with you. Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)That's

the way it goes. I can't help falling in love with you(I can't help falling in love with you) [x2]Fallin'in love with you"

The whole Soul Society was cheering for Toshiro and Momo like crazy and like no tomorrow."O.K, O.K. Momo has

something to say to Toshiro. Go a head, Momo." Ichigo said handed over the Mic to Momo."Toshiro?" "Nani,

Momo?" "Don't get mad at me. O.K?" Momo said. "Why would I be mad at you for?"Momo saw Matsumoto looking

at her and giving her the thumbs up."Toshiro, I'm-I'm-**I'm pregnant with your**** kids!**"Momo fall over and Toshiro

caught her. The whole Soul Society was speechless. Toshiro was holding and helping Momo back up. Matsumoto

came up and helped Toshiro to get Momo out of site from old mad Yamamoto. "**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**"

Ichigo ran away after old man Yamamoto yelled because Kenpachi (Captain of the 11th Division) wants to fight

Ichigo again and Ichigo don't want to fight him.

(With Toshiro and Momo)

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father. When? How?"

**Flash back**

(Sorry for taking this. But I want them to get the idea on how Momo got pregnant. I'm sorry again. Forgive me,

please) Toshiro took her hand and pulled her into the tub with him. He leaned against the opposite end of the …

nozzle thing, and Momo leaned on his chest. He left the water running while they relaxed in the soothing water.

Momo turned around, chest to chest, and stared into his eyes. She leaned foreword and slowly grabbed him. He

gasped and stared with wide eyes, before slamming his head against the wall of the shower. She started moving

him faster and faster. He stopped her, while moaning, before he came. Momo frowned but stopped. He whimpered

at the loss of contact, but pushed her off him, then leaned over her and turned the water off. He stared a minute,

before flipping them and pressing her against the wall, still sitting. He jammed there lips together and slid a hand

to her breast. She gasped and moaned as he tweaked the nipple. He smirked and slowly kissed down her chest,

reaching her breasts. He licked one before latching onto a nipple. Momo moaned loudly and pressed his head

closer. She leaned her head back gently and ran her fingers through his hair, yelping in slight pleasure as he bit

her nipple. He smirked at her before doing the same to the other. As he finished, she said "can we go into the

bedroom?" Toshiro kissed her ear before saying "Matsumoto is still there." Momo frowned and said "I don't

normally get mad at her, but I just want to be alone with you…so bad….." Toshiro nodded before kissed his way

up her body. She said "Shiro-Chan, please…." Toshiro smirked and pressed their lips together as a hand slipped to

her innermost core. She gasped as he instantly slid two fingers into her and his thumb on her clit. She rocked her

hips with slightly wide eyes as he pumped his fingers in and out. She knew it would feel good, especially from the

love of her life, but if it felt this good now, she could not imagine it when his fingers where replaced with his long

length. She moaned louder at the thought as something grew inside her. Just as she was about to release, he

stopped. She whined and gave him a pleading look, but he just kissed her and removed his fingers. As the kiss

broke, he lifted his 'dirty' fingers and licked them. Momo moaned as she watched him lick her juices. She was

totally turned on, watching him do that was so exotic. He smirked at her and leaned a little closer. She whispered

"please, take me" before crashing there lips together. He leaned a little closer with his body before pulling away.

He said "are you sure Momo?" She nodded and ground there hips together while moaning. She whispered

"please Shiro-Chan. I need you so bad." Toshiro smiled and kissed her while gripping her hips. Slowly, he pushed

himself in. She whimpered slightly as he got to her barrier. He took more breath in from his nose before thrusting

in all the way, stretching her and breaking her barrier. She screamed slightly into the kiss. He broke the kiss as

her scream died down. Even though it hurt, she smiled slightly and said "I love you so much." He kissed her

lovingly and tenderly while more of the pain subsided. She lifted her hips slightly and moaned. He broke the kiss

and she murmured "move. Please." Toshiro smiled and slowly pulled out of her, before thrusting back in. They both

gasped and moaned loudly at the wonderful feeling. He kept long, slow thrusts until Momo begged him to go

faster. He smirked and kissed her harshly as his thrust went from slow and tender, to fast and frenzied. She

moaned so loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrust harder as he felt his orgasm coming. Her

walls clenched him as her orgasm approached as well. They both screamed as he gave a finally thrust and they

covered and filled each other with there seed. As there seed mixed and turned the water murky. They both gave

small thrust of there hips, riding out the orgasm. There mouths, thank goodness, had been glued together during

there screams, so Matsumoto would not have heard them. He smirked as he slid out of her. He flipped them so

she could rest on top of him. As they tried to get enough oxygen in their lungs, Toshiro stroked her long hair and

kissed her shoulder, while she nibbled his neck and massaged his shoulder.

**End of Flash Back**

"Momo, how far along are you?" "I'm 4 months pregnant" "Fu-mmmm." Toshiro looked and saw Matsumoto's

hand covering his mouth."Don't say that word, captain." Uncovering his mouth. "Fine" Toshiro said."Toshiro,

should I ask the 4th Captain to see if it's 2 girls or 2 boys?" Momo asked in a weak voice."Momo, what's wrong?

Your voice is weak." Toshiro asked."Captine, Momo's voice is weak because she'd yelled that she was pregnant

and Momo, you are pregnant with 4 babys not twins." Masumoto said. Toshiro yelled **WHAT?**. Toshiro told

Masumoto to go get drunk and Masumoto was so happy that she left them alone. "Shiro-chan, why did you tell

her to get drunk? That's not like you." Momo said."I would like sometime alone with you if that's to hard to ask.

Beside the facts: 1) I'm going to be a father 2) You're going to be a mother 3) how can you give birth if old man

Yamamoto is here, and 4) We don't know how to be parents." Toshiro said to Momo."Can I come in, please? It's

Ichigo." Ichigo said."Sure, but you better come in fast." Toshiro said to Ichigo who came in fast and locked the

door. "Why did you lock the door?" Momo asked."Shh. He's after me and guess who." "**ICHIGO, COME OUT A **

**FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, YOU F***ING CHICKEN!**" "Captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi." Both Momo and

Toshiro said together. "You 2 got it. Oh for a love of god/soulraper, he's coming. Oh,shh. "Ichigo said in a little girly

voice which Toshiro though was funny but hold in the laughter that tried to leave his mouth. Kenpachi was close

by then said " Man, where is Ichigo? I can't find his energy anywhere. Oh well. I guess he's far away for me for

now, but we'll see the next time I see him." And left. Toshiro saw Ichigo glowing blue and said" Ichigo, he's gone."

Ichigo let out one big breath. "Whoa. I never seen you like that before, Ichigo." Momo said."I can't stop this felling

I got." Toshiro and Momo looked at each other and said together" What felling?" "Can't tell." Then a knock came

on the door and Ichigo covered his mouth with his own hand and hide behind the door. A voice came and said"

May I come in, Toshiro-taicho and Momo-fukutaincho and Ichigo? It's the 4th captain." Ichigo uncovered his mouth

and opened the door."I see you told him, Momo. Toshiro, Matamoto is right about Momo having 4 babys." She

looked at Ichigo and said," Ichigo. Can I ask if you could take Momo and Toshiro into the human world, please?

And it'll help you to get away from Kenpachi. You'll leave to night. I'll help you three, O.K. Momo and Toshiro,

please pack up your things. You're stay in the human word until the babys are born and until old man Yamamoto is

calmed down." "O.K, but if old man comes to the human world, you're dead meat!" Ichigo said in a mad voice.

"O.K, O.K. Calm down please, Ichigo." She said."I don't know if I can do it. I mean going to the human world."

Momo said unsure what to do. "You're be fine, Momo. Ichigo, you know a place we can stay at?" Toshiro asked

Ichigo. Ichigo said."My for place is a safe place 4 or 5 moths, Toshiro. If that's alright with you."Sure. It's O.K for 4

to 5 moths., Ichigo. And that's Toshiro-taicho to you." Toshiro said to Ichigo."O.k, Tosh-Toshiro-taicho." Ichigo

said."O.k, Momo. Let's get ready for the human world." Toshiro said." "And Toshiro, my dad's a doctor. So, he'll

help out with the birth. If it's O.K with you, if not, we'll find a another one." Ichigo said."O.k thanks."Toshiro said.

At night...

"There you 4 are. You guys ready to go to the human world?" " I've not been in the human world before and what

do I do? Go to school pregnant or stay at Ichigo's house and stay there alone?" Momo asked. "You won't be alone

because 1) I have three sisters, 2) my dad stays home. He's a home-doctor, and 3) you are going to school if my

dad has any say about it."Ichigo said."Ichigo, your dad has to know about thi-." Ichigo smiled at both Toshiro and

Momo. Both said in a loud voice "**He knows?**" "Yeah. He knows because I told him two of my friends are going to

be parents and don't know what to do. And he told me to bring them to him and he'll see what he can do." "O.k,

Ichigo. Let's see what your dad can do then. Momo, are you ready to go?" Toshiro said. "Yes I am and I can't wait

to see what the human world looks like, too." Momo said. "O.k, you'll all ready and I'm coming to just to see your

house Ichigo to make sure it's safe for the babies when there born." "O.k, you'll come just to check the house."

Ichigo said. They got there in time before Kira saw them leave.

At Ichigo's house...

"O.K. Ichigo, is your dad a sleep?" " Yes, I told him I was coming home at night and to leave the door unlocked

just for me and my friends. You, go through the window at my room, but don't touch my things. O.K?" Ichigo said.

"O.K, O.K. You don't have to yell at me, Ichigo." She said as she got into Ichigo's bedroom window. Ichigo hared

her knocked over his bedroom lamp. "HEY, DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING IN MY ROOM?" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, your dad will wake up." Momo said. "No he won't. The only person that'll wake up it's Annie." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, who's Annie?" Toshiro asked. "She's my cousin." Ichigo said when Annie opened the door looking tiered

as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "Ichigo, you're here with your friends. Better hurry, I sense 8 hollows coming

this way. I'll handle it." Annie said as she turns into a soulraper and destroyed them.

* * *

Annie: This is my first one for bleach. For Annie in this one, her last name is still Matsukaze. I'm sorry for sealing the idea for when Momo and Toshiro were in the bathroom in Momo's room. It was just for them to know how Momo got pregnant, that's all.

Ichigo: Man, you got to be kidding me. Do not review please. Or else Annie here parts a chapter of me and that crazy man (Captain of the 11th Division) together. TT^TT

Annie: Cry baby. Review please. ^-^


End file.
